disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee
Universal's Anmation Studios Tennessee 'is A Theme park themed to various cartoons, comics, and animated feature films, both from NBCUniversal and other companies. Opened on May 23,2003. Area’s Cartoon Plaza Shops *Animation Warehouse Restaurants *Cinnabon *Starbucks *Arby's Toon Lagoon Attractions *Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls (2003) *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge Rat Barges (2003) *Me, Ship the Olive (2009) Shops *Cartooniversal. *Whatamotta U *Ba-Boop Da-Boop Restaurants *Comic Strip Cafe *Blondie's *Cathy's *Wimpy's Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Popeye, Olive Oil *Rocky & Bullwinkle *Betty Boop Smurfs' Village Attractions *The Smurfs' Enchanting Adventure (2003) *Smurfette's Smurfboats (2003) Shops *Smurf Stuff Restaurants *Papa Smurf's Pizza Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, Papa Smurf Springfield Attractions *The Simpsons Ride (2008) *Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl (2013) *'TBA Shops *Kwik-E-Mart *Duff Brewery Restaurants *Krusty Burger *Cletus' Chicken Shack *The Frying Dutchman *Lard Lad Doughnuts *Bumble Bee's Man Taco Truck Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Sideshow Bob and Krusty the Clown Nickelodeon Universe A Themed Area based on the Television Stations Nickelodeon & Nick Jr at the Hollywood area. with 4 themed sub areas of Nickelodeon Boardwalk an outdoor themed area with rides, Nickelodeon Studios an indoor soundstage theme park,Nick Jr Village a Themed outdoor subarea With Kids rides and Bikini Bottom an themed indoor area based on the show Spongebob Squarepants. Nickelodeon Boardwalk Attractions *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride (2014) *Invader Zim: The Ride (2018) * Nickelodeon 90's Wheel''' (2003) * Rocko's Modern Life Road Trip Madness (A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Roller Coaster) (2003) * Nickelodeons Slime Cars (Formerly Named Rugrats' Reptar-Mobile 2003-2010) * Breadwincoaster (A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster similar to California Screamin At Disney's California Adventure ) (Formerly Named Nickelodeon Screamin' 2003-2015) (2003) * Splat-O-Sphere (A S&S Space Shoot drop tower ride) (2003) * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster (2003) * Avatar Airbender (2007) Shops *Nick Pix *Radical Turtle Stuff *Zim's Lair Restaurants *Antonio's Pizza *Gir's Tacos and Burgers *Nick at Nite Bar Meet'n'Greet Attractions *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Zim, Gir *SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda *Aang *Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles and Chuckle Finster (2003-2016) *Eliza Thornberry and Donnie Thornberry (2003-2010) *Danny Phantom (2004-2010) *Arnold from Hey Arnold! (2003-2009; 2017) Nickelodeon Studios Attractions *Studio Backlot Tour (2003) *Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Blast ! (2003) *Rocket Power: The Great Skate Race - a Skater Coaster, a similar ride at Kings Island (2003) * [[Loud House Loud Chase|'''Loud House Loud Chase]]' '(A Ride Similar to Rock n Roller Coaster at Disney ) (2017) *'My Life as A Teenage Robot: Journey Though Cluster Prime' (A 3-D Dark Ride/EMV Dark Ride) (2004) Former Attractions * Back at the Barnyard: Hay Rides (2007-2015) Stores *Nickelodeon Studios Souviners *Royal Woods Mall *Jimmy Neutron's Testing Lab *Teenage Robot GEAR Restaurants *Nickelodeon Studios All Star Fusion C.A.F.E Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Jimmy Neutron * Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck * Harvey Beaks Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Otis the Cow (2007-2015) Nick Jr Village Attractions * Dora's Dune Buggies (2003) * PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day (2015) * Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler (2013) * Blue's Skidoo (2003-2015; 2018) Former Attractions *Little Bill's Giggle Coaster (2003-2006) *The Backyardigans' Mission to Mars (2007-2014) *Nick Jr Puppies: Puppy Flyers (2016-2017) Shops *Nick Jr Goodies Restaurants *Dave & Busters *Blue's Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Dora, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar *Chase, Marshal, Sky *Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy *Shimmer, Shine *Blue from Blue's Clues Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Little Bill (2003-2010) *Pablo from the Backyardigans (2006-2014) *Ming-Ming (2007-2010) *Mutt from Mutt'n'Stuff (2015-2016) *Millie, Geo (2008-2015) Loud and Spongey Studio Tour Attractions *Ms. Puff's Boating School (2003) *Jellyfish Carousel (2003) *Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride (2003) *SpongeBob SquarePants 5D: The Great Jelly Rescue (2015) *Rock Bottom Plunge (2014) *SpongeBob FlyPants (2008) *Royal Woods Zombie Killer (2018) *Lincoln Loud’s Wind Up (2017) *Ace Savvy: Evil Is A Crime (2018) *Sister Go-Karts (2018) *Lynn Sr. And Rita’s Pirate Adventure (2018) Shops *Barg'n'Mart *Spongebob Storepants *Royal Woods Mall *Filp’s Food & Fuel: by Walmart Restaurants *The Krusty Krab *Weenie Hut Jr's *The Salty Spitoon *Gus’ Games and Grub Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Ms. Puff Cartoon Network Central Attractions *The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2012) *Steven Universe: Gem Coaster (2018) *Powerpuff Triple Tower (2003-2004; 2016) *Over the Garden Wall: Play Area (2015) Former Attractions *Ed,Edd'n'Eddy Ed-Vision 4D (2003-2011) *Regular Show Coaster (2010-2017) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003-2006) *Camp Lazlo's Campsite (2007-2014) Shops *Gumball & Darwin's Pointless Gift Shop *Powerpuff Stuff *Store Universe *CN Superstore Restaurants *Joyful Burger *CN Grille Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Gumball, Darwin *Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline *Steven *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Ed, Edd, Eddy (2003-2011) *Johnny Bravo (2003-2011) *Dexter (2003-2011) *Golly Gopher from Out of Jimmy's Head (2007-2009) *Lazlo (2005-2009) *Cow & Chicken (2003-2009) *Chowder (2007-2009) *Pikachu (2003-2016) Minion Park Attractions * Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem (2011) * Super Silly Coaster (2011) * Super Silly Stuff (2011) Shops *Super Silly Stuff *Minion Mart Restaurants *Gru's Cafe Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Gru, Agnes,Edith, Margo, Victor, Minions Robloxia: The World of Roblox Attractions *The Wild Robloxian (2018) *Roblox: The Ride (2018) Shops *Roblox Superstore Restaurants *Builders' Brothers Pizza *Bloxxy Burger Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Robloxian, Guest Studio Snoopy Attractions *Snoopy's Great Race (2003) *The Flying Snoopy (2003) Shops *Snoopy Store Restaurants *Backlot Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Snoopy Events The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: HOT SET With Spongebob Squarepants And Patrick Star. A temporary event which was meant to promote Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies 2004 film The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, occurred every weekends from November 2004 - Febarary 2005. Sponsored by: '''General Mills. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Spongebob Squarepants Fans of various ages. '''Halloween Horror Nights (Savage Cartoon's) HHN's Savage Cartoon's held in Universal's Anmation Studios Tennessee''' '''theme park. The event's icons are Nickeldoeon Villlans,Cartoon Network Villans, Flippy, aka Flipqy (Happy Tree Friends),Treaks and Foons and Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's), who is the mascot of Savage Cartoon's. Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:The Land Before Time Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network